Arcadia (chapter)
Arcadia (理想郷 Risōkyō) is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Notes *To gain access to Chapter 14x, defeat the boss within 25 turns while keeping Sophia alive. *Terrain: Desert; most units have much smaller movement except flying and magical units, excluding Troubadours and Valkyries. *This is a Fog of War map. *Due to the decreased movement across most of your units, decreased vision, and strong enemy units (such as Manaketes and priests with status staves), it has gained a reputation as being a particularly frustrating map, so stronger, promoted units will make this map easier. *There is treasure hidden in the desert as indicated by the image above. Every turn that a unit waits or otherwise ends their turn while within the marked zones, there is a 1 in 9 chance they will pick up the item. If they are a thief, this chance is 100% instead. For the Guiding Ring, only Sophia may pick it up, and she has a 100% chance of doing so. Strategy When the chapter starts, Cecilia and Sophia both join your party. You're in the desert, so mounted and armored units will have to move very slowly (Generals can only move one space at a time, so assist them via rescue command.) However, flyers and magic users (non-mounted ones) don't have that problem. Elen or Saul would be a much more valuable healer than Clarine for this map, due to the movement reduction. Weapons that do extra damage to wyverns will also be effective against the 3 manakete opponents, and your Mages are the best choice for this map, as they will cross the sands unhindered, and can cause a lot of damage to the swordsmen, axe fighters and wyvern knights and lords. Also, the Mages can counter the Bishops and cancel out with the enemy Mages. Falco knights are the 2nd best choice for this map, since they can counter the axe men with their swords, swordsmen with their lances and mages/bishops with their high resistance and can cross great distances by flying. There are some mages with Aircalibur, though, and this can Critical your Falco knights, so don't overdo it. Also, they don't do well against the wyvern knights and lords. Wyvern knights and lords are the 3rd best choice for this map, since they can counter the axe men with their swords, swordsmen with their lances, cancel out with the enemy Wyvern knights and lords and can cross great distances by flying. They don't have the highest resistance to face the mages/bishops, however. This chapter won't give you too much difficulty if you can bring down their wyverns quickly, as their high movement and attack can make them deadly as they swoop in and out of the fog of war—using a thief's vision, or a torch staff, will likely be vital to your success. At any rate, bring 2 thieves, just for a better chance of digging up the treasure and having as much intel on the mages and wyvern riders as possible (since they can move unhindered by the terrain). You only have 25 turns to get everything and complete the chapter if you want to go on to the Gaiden chapter. As a friendly tip, you should consider giving the Boots item to Lalum as it will greatly help her to stay near units even after she rejuvenates them every turn. Also, she will need the movement boost in Ch. 15, so that she stays with the group but can still reach General Percival when he nears them. This map makes a very good training map for Sophia, as she will have much more movement than the on-foot enemies and all of them but the Bishops will have low enough resistance for her to defeat them. If you plan on using her, it's best to train her as much as possible on this map. Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 7: 2 Berserkers (Maggie and Rose) and 6 Bandits from southwest *Turn 8: 4 Bandits from southwest *Turn 9: 4 Bandits from southwest *Turn 10: 4 Bandits from southwest In the Shops *Armory: Steel Sword, Steel Blade, Steel Lance, Steel Axe, Steel Bow. *Vendor: Elfire, Aircalibur, Lightning, Flux, Nosferatu, Mend, Restore, Torch, Pure Water. Category:The Binding Blade chapters